De látigos y castigos
by Li-The Stampede-Chan
Summary: "—Has sido malo, Thompson-senpai ." Alois sonrió mientras daba dos pasos más hacia el mayor, colocando la fusta contra su mejilla para hacerlo alzar el rostro de donde quiera que estuviese mirando. Viñeta. Thompson/Alois. Universo Alterno. S&M implícito.


**Disclaimer:** Agh, puta madre. Si tan solo me supiera el nombre de la tía esta de Kuroshitsuji. Yana Toboso, creo que es.

**Claim:** Thompson / Alois.

**Advertencias:** Out Of Character, tal vez. Universo Alterno. Ah, ¿sadomaso implícito pero no literal? Y descripción con palabras fuertes.

Viñeta.

* * *

><p><strong>De látigos y castigos<strong>

Los tacones altos resuenan por el húmedo —y seguramente viejo— piso del oscuro sótano encerrado. Es un sonido lento e inquietante. Entrecierra los ojos, intentando ver un poco mejor. Maldición, ¿Dónde estaban los milagros cuando se necesitaban? Solo visión nocturna, joder, era lo único que pedía en aquel momento. Se remueve un poco, intentando ignorar el dolor en las muñecas. Pero no le duele del todo; no, sabe que en el fondo ese dolor es poco comparado con lo que obtendrá. Ambos lo saben y disfrutan de una forma seguramente bizarra. Pero está seguro de que él está unos pisos más arriba en la escala de perversa obscenidad.

_Oh sí~_. Claro que lo está.

El andar se detiene y puede sentirlo muy cerca. Casi lo _huele_ muy cerca. Es un perfume costoso, que le quema las fosas nasales. Quiere impregnarse toda la ropa de ese olor y dejar el propio en el cuerpo contrario… ¡cuerpo que sigue sin ver! ¡Si no hay visión nocturna al menos un poco de luz no parecía pedir demasiado!

—Thompson-senpai~…—escucha que le llaman en medio de la oscuridad y casi jura que los ojos le brillan de ansiedad. Le encanta que le hable de ese modo, como utiliza su título de ligera superioridad cuando lo tiene a su merced. Jo~, que le dieran a ese tentador mocoso altanero. _Si_. Que le dieran. Y preferiblemente que le diera él. Justo _ahora_—. ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí?

Lo sabe. Lo sabe; ¡por supuesto que lo sabe! Da un paso hacia adelante pero aquello un tanto oxidado y pesado no lo deja avanzar. Evita gruñir, entrecerrando los ojos, intentando poder localizarlo.

—Has sido _malo_, Thompson-senpai~.

Lo escucha reír y el pantalón empieza a apretarle, la entrepierna empieza a arderle. ¿Cómo es posible, si ni tan siquiera lo ha visto? Solo es necesario, solo necesita escucharlo para que toda la sangre deje funcionar en su cerebro y descienda en carrera al punto doloroso entre sus piernas.

_Cuando le ponga las manos encima…_

— ¿Y sabes qué sucede con quienes son malos?

Prende el candelabro más cercano y entonces lo ve y debe morderse el labio inferior para no dejar salir… ¿Qué se supone que quería hacer ahora? ¿Jadear, gruñir y ronronear era un sonido que pudiera hacerse al mismo tiempo? Le miró de arriba abajo, sin decir nada, haciendo que la frase "comérselo con los ojos" se le quedara corta. Si pudiera lo desvestiría con la mirada.

Si pudiera, lo tendría ahora mismo contra el piso gritando su nombre a los cuatro vientos.

Alois sonrió mientras daba dos pasos más hacia el mayor, colocando la fusta contra su mejilla para hacerlo alzar el rostro de donde quiera que estuviese mirando. Thompson casi sintió dolor al tener que alejar sus ojos de aquellas blancas y torneadas piernas, indecorosamente envueltas en aquellas medias negras largas hasta los muslos —seguidas de aquellas botas con tacón. No tenía idea de donde mierda las había sacado pero _coño _que le lucían— _y_ un poco más arriba eran selladas en aquellos cortos shorts azules que combinaban con todo el atuendo de carcelero.

—Deben ser castigados —sus labios se curvaron ligeramente mientras clavaba los ojos azules en su tutor de matemáticas. Siempre tan serio y puesto en su lugar, conocido por ser un alumno modelo y estar lleno de pulcritud y buenos modelas. Se pasó la lengua por los labios, regodeándose ante la ironía. Y allí estaba él, proclamado de ser el estudiante más serio y responsable de todos, encadenado y a su merced, deseando hacer con él cosas que seguramente escandalizarían incluso la mente más sucia.

Thompson le miró de regreso, sin mostrar ninguna emoción aparente mientras se quemaba internamente, ardiendo en deseos por poder extender una mano hacia el menor. ¡Benditas cadenas! ¡Y ni siquiera sabía cómo había terminando accediendo a _esto_!

El rubio se terminó de acercar, componiendo una cara duce mientras apoyaba ambas manos en el pecho del otro. Se empinó, llegando hasta su oído.

— ¿Deseas devorarme justo ahora? —lamió su oído, apegándose por completo a él, sintiendo lo emocionado que lo tenía para esos instantes—. ¿Por completo, Thompson-senpai?

…_mentira_.

Si sabía cómo era que siempre termina accediendo. Una pequeña sonrisa, casi diminuta, apareció en sus labios.

A la mañana siguiente nadie logró relacionar porqué Alois había quedado afónico de un día para otro y un gesto disimulado de dolor aparecía en sus facciones cuando se sentaba. Ni mucho menos entender porqué aquel usualmente inexpresivo tipo de cabellos púrpura anda por los pasillos con esa sonrisa tonta de «_He estado follando duro toda la noche_.»

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong> ¡Ahhh~! Lo sé, lo sé. Pero fue inevitable porque he estado viendo videos en YouTube sobre el Trancy. Ni modo. Creo que es bastante apto para ir con botas de caña alta, medias negras ajustadas y un short sexy. ¡Y con fusta, claro está!

¿Por qué en un sótano? ¿De dónde ha sacado Alois las cadenas? ¿Por qué el rubio dice que el mayor ha sido malo? Esas preguntas se las dejo a su imaginación. Aunque puede que a esta última le dé respuesta en otra viñeta; si quizá. Una nunca sabe.

Y sí, debía ser con Thompson. Porque Claude es un hijo de perra, que no se merece a tan suculenta delicia.

¿Review?


End file.
